The Mistakes Of The Caribbean
by Windrises
Summary: Henry Turner has a crush on Carina, but he's very awkward and cowardly. Because of that, Will hires Jack Sparrow, to give his son advice, on how to impress Carina.


Note: The Pirates of the Caribbean films are owned by Disney and are based on a theme park ride.

Henry Turner and Carina Smyth were about to go on Captain Jack Sparrow's ship, with Henry's parents, for the first time. Carina's dad, Captain Hector Barbossa, was believed to be dead, but a magical force brought him back to life.

Henry felt a little nervous, while getting on the ship. His parents were so experienced, when it came to pirates, that he was worried, that he'd seem inferior. If that wasn't bad enough, he had a crush on Carina and he had never asked out a girl. Due to that, Henry often looked nervous and uneasy. Various pirates would often ask what's wrong, but he'd claim, that everything's cool.

One day, Will and Elizabeth were in their personal room, of the ship. They started cleaning up the room, since Jack Sparrow often visited their room, without asking, and made a mess. Will mopped away the mess, caused by Jack's bottles of rum, while saying, "I'm concerned, about our son."

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "It often feels like Jack is our son."

Will responded, "No argument there, but on a more serious matter, I think something's wrong with Henry."

Elizabeth asked, "What do you mean?"

Will said, "Whenever I check on him, he looks gloomy and worried. I think he's dealing with something and he seems to be hiding the truth, for some reason."

Elizabeth replied, "Then you should talk to him and find out the truth."

Will saw how messy the floor was. As much as he didn't want to confront his son, he felt it'd be a better experience, than cleaning the rest of Jack's rum stains. Will said, "Okay then."

Will walked out of his room and started walking around the ship, before finding Henry. He smiled at his son and said, "Hi Henry. How's it going?"

Henry replied, "Okay, I guess."

Will said, "Something's going on, isn't it?"

Henry answered, "Maybe."

Will replied, "Come on, Henry. Something has to be happening. You wouldn't mope around, for the fun of it."

Henry said, "I often worry, that I'm not good enough, to be a part of this crew. After all, Mom and you are such smart, skillful pirates and I'm an awkward and dorky youngster."

Will replied, "Like you just said, you're wrong, so you'll need time, to learn your true pirate skills. I had to learn the same thing, so don't worry about it."

Henry responded, "Thank you, Dad. I appreciate it."

Will looked back at his son and noticed he was still worrying, so he said, "You have another thing, that you're worried and judging by your panicking face, this seems to be a bigger worry."

Henry took a long pause, while saying, "I have a crush, on Carina."

Will replied, "I see and to be honest, this isn't surprising. You often blush and get lost in her eyes, when she's around."

Henry responded, "I'm not good, when it comes to be charming, so how could I win Carina's heart?"

Will replied, "Winning hearts is easy for pirates, unless you're Davy Jones. The next time she appears, try to be confident, friendly, and brave."

Henry tried to calm down, while responding, "I'll try."

Carina started walking by. Henry briefly got distracted, by Carina's pretty hair, before she faced him and said, "Henry, it's good to see you. Oddly enough, I feel like we've barely seen each other, even though we're on the same ship."

Henry nervously replied, "Greetings, Carina. We see each other, once in a while, so everything's hip and cool. I better get going, because I have important stuff, that I should be taking care of."

Carina saw how worried Henry, so she had a concerned look on her face. She had seen so little of him, that it felt like he was avoiding her. Carina suspected, that Henry had a special secret, that he wanted to keep from her. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sweat poured down his face, while saying, "I'm doing okay, Carina." Henry tried walking away, but he had a hard time walking away, when Carina was looking at him. Henry put a bucket over his head, so he couldn't feel Carina's stare, which made him feel more comfortable. He started running away.

Will returned, to his and Elizabeth's room. He looked around and was glad, that most of Jack's rum stains were gone. He started cleaning the remaining stains, while Elizabeth asked, "What's going on, with our son?"

Will answered, "Listen, our son's amazing, at a lot of things. However, when it comes to romance, he's terribly flawed. He has a crush on Carina, who's Barbossa's daughter."

Elizabeth got goosebumps, from the thought of being related to Barbossa. She said, "It's amazing how cultured and eloquent Carina is, considering how scummy and immature her father is."

Will replied, "Barbossa's not all bad. Anyways, our son needs someone, who can give him love advice. I know someone, who's going to give Henry the advice, that he needs."

A few minutes later, Captain Jack Sparrow started prancing to Henry, who was moping around the ship. Jack finished drinking another bottle of rum, before putting his arm around Henry and said, "Greetings, mate."

Henry had a surprised look on his face, because Jack usually didn't greet Henry, because he didn't think it was worth it. He said, "It's nice to see you, Captain Sparrow. Can I help you?"

Jack replied, "I have plenty of pirates, to fetch me more rum, so you don't need to worry about that. In fact, I've come to help you."

Henry looked confused, while asking, "Why do I need help? Am I sick or something?"

Jack answered, "Considering how you act, I used to think you were ill. However, that's not what I'm referring to. Your dad told me you have a crush, on Barbossa's daughter."

Henry replied, "I do think she's charming. This might sound too ambitious, but do you think I have a shot, at winning her heart and making her my girlfriend?"

Jack responded, "To be honest, I think you're lacking in charisma, just like your father. However, he managed to get the love of his life, so I think you can do the same, mate."

Henry replied, "But I act like a cowardly weirdo, when she tries to talk to me. What am I supposed to do?"

Gibbs walked by and gave Jack another bottle of rum. Jack took a bunch of sips, before looking back at Henry and said, "Impressing people is easier than you think, mate. I have some tips, that are a bit simplistic, but you don't seem to be the brightest of fellas, so that won't be a problem."

Henry asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Jack answered, "The next time you see Carina, compliment her hair, think of something you share in common, ask her to dance, and call her the prettiest woman. However, Elizabeth told me, that I should tell you, that you should call Carina pretty, both inside and out. If you think a woman's pretty, just because of her looks, you're failing to see her true beauty. A woman's prettiness, comes from her heartfelt personality and her beautiful heart."

Henry looked shocked, while saying, "Captain Sparrow, that was a very touching way, of wording yourself."

Jack replied, "I can't take credit, for that sentimental dribble. Elizabeth came up with most of it, with some help, from Will. To be honest, I didn't come up with anything, because I've had too much rum."

Gibbs asked, "Does that mean you want a different drink?"

Jack said, "No, more rum!" Gibbs nodded and started heading to the fridge.

Henry started writing some notes, on a piece of paper. Jack looked at him and asked, "What are up to?"

Henry said, "When Carina comes by, I tend to panic and forget to tell her the things, that I want to say. Because of that, I'm writing down some notes, so I can remember your tips." Henry didn't write the whole speech. Instead, he wrote one word, to describe each tip. He wrote down hair, common, pretty, and beauty.

Henry spent a few minutes, trying to gain more confidence, while Jack pranced around the ship and drank more rum. Carina started walking by. Henry tried to maintain his confidence, but he was starting to slip. A few drops of sweat came down his face, while Carina walked closer. Carina smiled and said, "Greetings, Henry."

Henry looked at his paper's first word, which was hair. Henry pointed to Carina's hair and said, "You have hair, on your head."

Carina replied, "So do you."

Henry looked at the second word, which was common. Henry said, "We both have hair. That's something, that we have in common."

Carina felt confused, while replying, "It sure is."

Henry looked at the third word, which was pretty. Henry stood around, while feeling confounded. He wondered, if he should Carina pretty. He nervously gulped, while saying, "You're pretty."

Carina smiled and replied, "You too." She paused and said, "It's probably weird, to call guys pretty, isn't it?"

Henry said, "No, it's totally call. If we're both pretty, that's something else, that we have in common."

Carina had noticed, that Henry had been staring at his notes. Carina asked, "What's that paper about and how come you keep looking at it, while talking to me?"

Henry nervously replied, "It's a grocery list."

Carina folded her arms and asked, "Why are you reading your list of groceries, while talking to me?"

Henry answered, "Um, I don't know. I'm a weird guy, so I do weird things. I'll give you an example." Once again, in order to avoid seeing Carina staring at him, Henry put a bucket over his head. This time, he started dancing. He was hoping, that his corny dancing would distract and make her forget his awkwardness. Jack had drank too much rum. Because of that, he also put a bucket over his head and started dancing. Carina gave them a disapproving look, which they couldn't see, because of the buckets. She started walking away.

Will and Elizabeth walked by and were surprised, to see their son and Jack Sparrow, dancing around, while having buckets on their heads. Will took the buckets away and asked, "What's going on?"

Henry answered, "I was trying, to not be awkward around Carina, which I bombed at."

Will replied, "Son, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't get why you think, that dancing in a bucket would impress your crush."

Henry sighed and responded, "I was so scared, that I started acting like an idiot. I'm sorry, Dad and Mom."

Will patted his son on the back, while saying, "You might be awkward and eccentric, but you're not an idiot."

Elizabeth frowned at Jack, while asking, "Why were you dancing around, with a bucket on your head?"

Jack answered, "I had more rum, than I should of."

Elizabeth sternly replied, "You're going to start drinking healthier drinks, Jack."

Jack stubbornly responded, "No I won't."

Elizabeth replied, "Drinking rum affects your brain. Since you're the Captain, you have to make important decisions."

A thought popped into Jack's head, before he said, "I'll tell you what: I'll prove rum doesn't affect my brain, by giving Henry a helpful suggestion."

Henry replied, "That'd be great. What's the suggestion?"

Jack responded, "I'm going to take you to someone, who can give you the best advice."

Henry and Jack rode in a canoe, so they could get to Captain Hector Barbossa's ship. Several minutes later, they got on the ship. Captain Barbossa had his crew point swords at Jack. He had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "Greetings, Jackie. It's great to see you, because I have a plank, that needs to be tested."

Jack sighed and asked, "When are you going to stop pretending, that you're going to destroy me? It isn't going to happen, mate. As much as you'd hate to admit, you have a soft spot for me and if that sentimentality ever faded away, I'd find a way to escape."

Captain Barbossa sighed and replied, "You never fail, to drive me crazy."

Jack jokingly responded, "If you've gone crazy, I know a hatter you could befriend. He's very similar to me, actually."

Captain Barbossa pointed a sword at Jack, while saying, "I'm a pirate, not a hatter, a wizard, a gnome, a chameleon, or Willy Wonka. Because of that, I want to get gold, instead of making eccentric smalltalk, with you."

Henry looked at Barbossa, while saying, "Speaking of smalltalk, I need your help, to win my crush's heart."

Captain Barbossa replied, "If you want to crush someone's heart, I'm all ears. However, if you want to impress a lady, I couldn't care less."

Henry responded, "But this is about your daughter."

Captain Barbossa looked a little nervous, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Henry answered, "I have a crush, on Carina." Barbossa looked horrified, at the thought of that. He got a canoe and started rowing towards Jack's ship, so he could talk to Carina.

Henry seemed confused, while looking at Jack, and asking, "What's Captain Barbossa up to?"

Jack said, "He's probably going to talk to his daughter, so he can convince her, to date you."

Henry asked, "Do you actually think that?"

Jack answered, "Like Barbossa said, we don't have time for smalltalk." He started getting on his canoe, while saying, "I need more rum, so let's hurry."

Captain Barbossa was a much better rower, than the unexperienced Henry, and the drunk Jack. Because of that, his canoe got to the ship, before Henry and Jack's canoe. Barbossa got on the ship. Several members of the crew were surprised, to see the return of Jack. They had missed him, because he was a more careful and mature Captain, than Jack was. Barbossa greeted the crew and shook their hands, while looking for Carina.

After finding Carina, Captain Barbossa and his daughter started talking, while in Carina's room. Captain Barbossa sighed and said, "Carina, as your father, I want to tell you positive things. I want to say things, that'll inspire you and make a positive difference. However, I've been put in a position, where I have to give you bad news."

Carina had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Captain Barbossa took a long pause, before saying, "This may be the roughest piece of news, that you've ever received. It might be even more disappointing, than when you found out, that I'm your father."

Carina replied, "That didn't disappoint me. I was honored, to finally meet you, Dad."

Captain Barbossa smiled, before sighing and saying, "It's time, that you finally learn the worst piece of news, of our entire lives: Henry Turner, the son of Will and Elizabeth, has a crush on you."

Carina already knew Henry had feelings for her, but getting confirmation was a comforting feeling. She said, "That isn't bad news, father. If anything, I'm flattered, that Henry feels that way."

Captain Barbossa nervously started shaking, while saying, "Carina, becoming close with someone, who's a Turner, is a bad idea. Every member, of that family, has caused me trouble. Please be wise and don't associate yourself, with those troublemakers. They're the type of people, that can hardly be trusted."

Carina folded her arms and asked, "Weren't Henry's parents innocent people, that you tried to kill?"

Captain Barbossa answered, "More or less."

Carina left her room and started walking around the ship, so she could find Henry. Henry found her and nervously said, "Greetings, Ms. Barbossa, I mean Ms. Smyth."

Carina replied, "Henry, you don't need to be afraid, because I know you have a crush on me."

Henry started sweating, while saying, "That seems like a reason, to be terrified."

Carina shook her head and replied, "I'm flattered, not offended, Henry. I know you're shy, but you shouldn't of been so afraid, to express your true emotions. Being honest is the healthy thing to do and if you had told me your true feelings sooner, I'd probably be your girlfriend, by this point."

Henry blurted out, "That'd be the most amazing thing, that I could ever think of!" He blushed with embarrassment, while Carina had an amused look on her face.

Carina said, "Henry, I know you weren't looking at a grocery list, during our last conversation. You were looking at a list, of things to say to me, to impress me. I'm guessing there's more on the list."

Henry replied, "There's only one more thing."

Carina responded, "Tell me."

Henry spent a moment, trying to get some courage. He realized how much better his life would be, if he said his true feelings. Because of that, he decided to tell Carina, how he actually felt about her. He said, "You're the most beautiful woman, that I've ever seen. However, I'm not just talking about physical appearances. You have a loving heart, a brilliant brain, and a beautiful way, at looking at the world. You're the prettiest person around, inside and out."

Carina blushed and kissed Henry. After a long kiss, Carina said, "Thank you, boyfriend?"

Henry asked, "I'm your boyfriend?" Carina nodded. Henry stopped worrying and started smiling, because after making so many mistakes, he had finally fixed the mistake, of ignoring his true emotions.

Carina held Henry's hand, while saying, "The most beautiful treasure, that I've ever seen, is you, because you're the only treasure, that's valuable, inside and out." Henry and Carina kissed, while knowing this would be a moment, that they'd always treasure, more than any piece of gold.


End file.
